200 Km
by ansichten
Summary: Pantai, Pasir, dan Feliciano yang bodoh belum bisa mengambarkan nereka liburan Lovino Vargas. Tambahkan Spaniard yang baru ia temui dan terpaksa berbagi kamar dengannya. [SpaMano] [Newbie]


Hidup itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, atau semudah membuka dan menutup mata. Hidup itu rumit dan seperti sebuah labirin yang panjang, berkelok-kelok, dan membingungkan. Tak ada yang bisa menebak di mana belokan yang akan membawa mereka ke akhir dari labirin atau yang akan membuat mereka makin tersesat.

Kabar baiknya, kau tak menjalani labirin hidup itu sendiri. Ada tujuh miliar orang yang juga ikut masuk ke dalam labirin itu. Siapapun yang kau temui di sana, entah akan meninggalkanmu di tengah jalan atau akan bersamamu hingga tiba di akhir, atau yang masih menyertaimu saat ini di dalam labirin. Entahlah.

Saat ini, aku akan menceritakan salah satu kisah dari seseorang yang juga berada dalam labirin kehidupan. Dan sebuah angka _dua ratus_, dan satuan _kilometer_.

.

.

**200 km**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

_I don't own nothing, except the idea. And, 200 km doesn't appear randomly in my mind. It means something that special for me. Dare to guess it?_

.

.

Pesona utama suatu pantai ada pada pasir dan air lautnya. Pernyataan itu tak terbantahkan. Pantai dengan hamparan pasir putih dan air laut _turquoise_ yang menentramkan jiwa, dengan cepat pasti akan menarik perhatian para turis. Apalagi jika keadaan pantai itu bersih, tanpa sampah yang beterbangan di mana-mana dan keadaannya yang masih asri dan alami.

Rabbit Beach, merupakan salah satu pantai yang termasuk ramai dikunjungi oleh para turis — dan menjadi makin ramai semenjak pantai itu dijadikan sebagai pantai terbaik di dunia tahun 2013, yang diputuskan oleh jutaan pelancong yang pernah datang ke sana. Pasir putih dan air laut _turquoise_ milik pantai — yang berada di Pulau Lampedusa, di lepas pantai selatan Sicilia, Italia — itu berhasil memikat daya tarik para pelancong dari berbagai negara di dunia. Selain itu, keasrian dan kealamian dari pantai itu masih terjaga. Bahkan, tempat itu adalah salah satu dari tempat langka di Mediterrania di mana kura-kura laut tempayan datang untuk bertelur. _It is still protected in the Mother Nature__'__s womb and it is so beautiful._

Itulah alasan kenapa Feliciano Vargas sangat ingin mengunjungi pantai ini. Dan pemuda itu juga mengajak Lovino Vargas, yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri, untuk menemaninya ke sana.

Walaupun Feliciano itu harus berjuang untuk membujuk sang kakak, yang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah. Dan membujuk Lovino tak bisa dibilang mudah, karena ia rupanya cukup keras kepala.

Dan karena perkataan dari Feliciano, Lovino harus berpikir ulang mengenai keputusannya untuk tinggal di rumah.

_"Daripada kita menghabiskan waktu musim panas dengan berdiam diri di rumah, mending kita ke pantai saja, _fratello_! Lagipula musim panas tak berlangsung sepanjang tahun di Italia. Jadi daripada menyia-nyiakan hal itu, ayo kita ke pantai, vee~"_

Sungguh. Perkataan itu benar (serta salah satu perkataan logis yang jarang meluncur dari mulut Feliciano), dan musim panas juga tak berlangsung sepanjang tahun di Italia — hanya beberapa bulan saja. Maka tak ada salahnya untuk mengunjungi pantai itu daripada menghabiskan waktu musim panas dengan berdiam diri seharian di kamarnya dan menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga itu, bukan?

Dan akhirnya, berakhirlah Lovino Vargas di kapal yang menuju ke Pulau Lampedusa. Bersama dengan adiknya, menuju ke Rabbit Beach.

.

.

Ah, sebelum itu, mari kita kembali ke tiga hari sebelumnya, dan berpindah tempat dari Italia ke Spanyol.

.

"Ayolah, _hermano_!"

Sudah kesekian kalinya Antonio mencoba untuk membujuk _hermano_-nya. Namun, sang kakak rupanya cukup keras kepala.

"Bukankah di Spanyol ada Playa de las Catedrales? Gulpiyuri?" balas Alfonso sambil menatap adiknya dengan tatapan 'apa-alasan-sebenarnya-dari-ajakan-ini?'. "Kenapa kau malah mencari pantai sedangkan di sini — di Spanyol — sudah ada?"

Antonio menatap Alfonso sambil nyengir. "Karena, _hermano_-ku _tersayang_, aku sudah bosan mengunjungi itu! Aku sudah bosan dengan Playa de las Catedrales! Pantai itu sudah kukunjungi ratusan kali. Gulpiyuri, walaupun tempat itu sebenarnya cantik, tapi aku juga bosan!" kata Antonio, memberi penekanan pada kata 'tersayang'. "Ayolah, _hermano_! Sekali saja!"

"Kenapa kau — " "Francis tidak bisa menemaniku, dan Gilbert sedang bepergian dengan Ludwig!" potong Antonio, seolah sudah tahu pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan kakaknya.

Alfonso menghela nafas, menyerah. Nampaknya sang adik sudah berkeras dan ia tak punya pilihan lain, selain menerima ajakan itu dan menemani Antonio ke pantai yang ia akan tuju.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ujar Alfonso. "Pantai mana?"

Antonio tersenyum lebar. Ia memberikan brosur, yang kertasnya dilipat dan dibuat sedemikian mungkin sehingga berbentuk seperti sebuah buku yang memiliki bentuk persegi panjang. Gambar sebuah pantai menghiasi lebih dari sebagian di bagian depan dari brosur itu. Pantai tersebut terlihat cantik, dengan pasir putih yang menghampar dan air laut _turquoise_. Di bawah gambar pantai itu, tertulis; _Rabbit Beach_ — dengan _font_ yang berukuran 48 dan di-_bold_. Seolah mengundang setiap mata yang melihat brosur itu untuk melihat tulisannya. Di bawah kata Rabbit Beach, tertulis; _Lampedusa - Italy_, dengan _font_ yang lebih kecil, serta tak di-_bold_.

"Italia?" tanya Alfonso, melirik ke arah adiknya. Pemuda yang dilirik seketika mengangguk dengan antusias. "Pantainya terlihat menarik." Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menatap gambar yang ada di bagian depan brosur itu sekali lagi. "Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Besok!" sahut pemuda berambut cokelat berantakan itu, dengan nada ceria. "Kita akan ke sana dengan _night train_ di Barcelona ke Genoa. Lalu dari Genoa, kita mengambil penerbangan ke Trapani. Selanjutnya, mengambil penerbangan lagi ke Lampedusa!"

Ya ampun. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Alfonso pusing. Apakah untuk mencari pantai harus sejauh itu? Sepertinya pepatah 'bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian' dibuat dengan alasan yang kuat.

Apakah pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu tak merasa menderita saat mengatakan rute perjalanan yang panjang itu? Mungkin dia terlalu gembira sehingga melupakan perasaan menderita yang (mungkin) menjerit pilu dari hatinya. Yah, mungkin juga sih. Mengingat seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang nampak tak pernah menderita itu.

"Nah, _hermano_, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, karena kita akan berangkat malam ini!"

Suara adiknya berdengung di telinga Alfonso, menyadarkan pemuda yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Pemuda bermata biru laut itu memandang ke arah jam digital yang terduduk manis di atas meja yang ada di dekatnya. 04.27 PM.

Pemuda itu mengerang dalam hati, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan. Sembari menyiapkan perlengkapannya, pemuda itu juga mempersiapkan dirinya untuk perjalanan rute jauh ke Italia — yang kemungkinan besar akan membahayakan bokongnya.

Tenang Alfonso, pepatah yang kausebutkan di atas tadi dibuat dengan alasan yang cukup signifikan.

.

.

Dan sekarang, kita kembali lagi ke tiga hari selanjutnya, di Lampedusa, Italia dengan Vargas bersaudara.

.

"Veee~ _Fratello_! Bantu aku mengangkat bawaan ini, vee~"

Lovino Vargas berbalik dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kesal. Tidak, pemuda itu tidak tertarik dengan panorama ini, sama sekali tidak. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, memakan tomat, lalu menonton TV, _siesta_, kemudian makan tomat lagi, dan tidur. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan air laut yang menggulung dan berwarna biru cemerlang. _Sama sekali_ tidak.

"_Fratello_, vee~ Tolong aku!"

Perkataan Feliciano membuat Lovino kembali ke dunia nyata. Adiknya, yang sedang bersusah payah membawa koper, tas jinjing, dan jenis-jenis tas lainnya.

Dan Lovino tidak berada dalam _mood_ yang baik. Sungguh, ia hanya kasihan, tidak tega melihat Feliciano yang bersusah payah membawa koper dan tas-tas itu. Dan mengingat posisinya sebagai kakak, serta ia sendiri hanya membawa tas yang berisi tomat, yang setengah terbuka — yang dibawanya dengan senang hati tanpa mempedulikan berat dari tas itu. Namun jika diperhitungkan, berat tas yang Lovino bawa tidak sebanding dengan berat tas yang dibawa oleh Feliciano.

Lovino akhirnya meraih beberapa tas dari tangan Feliciano — yang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena bebannya berkurang.

"_Grazie_, _fratello_ vee~"

Lovino hanya berdecak kesal. "Aku hanya tidak ingin punggungmu itu menjadi aneh atau tanganmu yang patah karena bawaan ini! Sungguh, Feliciano! Kau ingin menginap atau tinggal di sini, sih?"

Sang adik hanya mengerjap. Tapi, ia tersenyum lagi. "Vee, kita kan di sini seminggu! Aku membawa banyaaaak pakaian! Siapa tahu nanti kita akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di pantai! Lalu, tomat-tomat _fratello_ — yang berada di dalam tas yang sedari tadi _fratello_ bawa, dan makanan-makanan lainnya, serta _snack_! Hanya itu kok, vee~"

Banyak pakaian? Lovino takkan menghabiskan waktunya di pantai! Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di depan TV, makan tomat, lalu tidur sepanjang hari, dibandingkan harus berjemur di matahari lalu berenang. Terdengar merepotkan. Lagipula, kulitnya sudah cukup gelap dan ia tak usah menggelapkannya lagi dengan cara berjemur di sinar matahari.

Lovino terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak mendengar teriakan "Awas!" dari suara yang tak ia kenal, dan seruan "_Fratello_, ve!" dari Feliciano.

Sekarang, ia berada dalam posisi terbaring di atas tanah yang dilapisi pasir putih pantai, matanya terpejam, dan tubuhnya ditindih oleh seseorang. Tas-tas yang tadi ia bawa, terlempar ke atas dan tertarik ke bawah, hingga akhirnya terjatuh di atas tanah.

"_¡__Ah! __¡__Lo siento!_" [1]

Mata Lovino perlahan membuka, dan segera ia disambut oleh pemandangan seorang pemuda, dengan mata _emerald_. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat berantakan, dan kulitnya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya — ah, tidak. Kulitnya tidak segelap rambutnya, namun tetap saja. Kulit kecoklatan, mungkin ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya di tempat terbuka.

"_Fratello_! Kau tidak apa-apa, vee?"

Adik bodoh! Apakah tampangnya menunjukkan bahwa dia _tidak apa-apa_? Lovino menggerutu dalam hati. Ia lalu mencoba berdiri kembali, dan tanpa sengaja, ekor matanya menangkap siluet tomat-tomatnya yang terhambur, bahkan beberapa ada yang penyok. _Sialan! Tomat-tomatku!_ batin Lovino kesal. Ia menatap kesal ke arah orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"_Bastardo_! Kau lihat, kan, tadi aku sedang berdiri di sini?! Kenapa sampai ditabrak segala?!"

Persetan dengan segala tata krama yang pernah diajar padanya sewaktu ia masih kecil. Ia tak peduli. Kau mau mengatakan apa, Lovino Vargas tak peduli sama sekali.

"Ah, ehm. Maaf, tapi tadi aku kan sudah berteriak agar kau minggir, bukan?"

Lovino menggeram. Orang ini! Sialan!

"Antonio! Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang pemuda nampak berlari ke arah Lovino dan orang itu. Wajahnya terlihat agak panik.

Jadi namanya Antonio, hm?

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hermano_!" balas Antonio, saat pemuda yang berlari tadi tiba di sampingnya. Kemudian, ia menatap kembali ke arah Lovino, mata _emerald_nya menatap Lovino dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Sementara pemuda Italia itu hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Siapa dia, 'Tonio?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil _hermano_ oleh Antonio tadi. Mata birunya menatap ke arah mata _emerald_ adiknya. Sementara itu, Antonio hanya nyengir.

"Err... aku menabraknya tadi — " "Dan kau membuat tomat-tomatku rusak! Aku minta ganti rugi, _bastardo_!"

Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap ke arah Antonio dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-perbuat?', _plus_ dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. Namun sepertinya Antonio tidak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan menusuk itu.

"Kebetulan sekali," kata pemuda bermata biru itu. "Adikku juga sangat suka dengan tomat, dan dia membawa cukup banyak tomat. Jadi tak ada salahnya kau, Antonio, memberikan tomat-tomatmu untuk mengganti tomatnya ini yang rusak."

"Tapi, _hermano_! Tomat gadis itu tidak rusak, hanya kotor saja! Kalaupun rusak, itu hanya penyok, dan tinggal bagian itu tinggal dipotong dan dibuang!"

Tunggu.

Tomat gadis itu tidak rusak.

Tomat _gadis_ itu tidak rusak.

Tomat **_gadis_** itu tidak rusak.

"Aku ini laki-laki, _bastard_! Brengsek!"

Selanjutnya, adegan berganti menjadi Lovino yang berusaha membantai Antonio, kemudian Feliciano dan pemuda yang dipanggil _hermano _oleh Antonio berusaha melerainya — tepatnya mengamankan Lovino, dan menyelamatkan jiwa Antonio.

.

.

Kalaupun ada seseorang yang bertanya pada Lovino mengenai hari tersial dalam hidupnya sepanjang masa, maka Lovino akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban; hari di mana ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Rabbit Beach.

Sungguh. Dan jika ia diminta untuk menjelaskan alasannya, ia akan dengan senang hati — coret. Ia tidak akan mau menjelaskan alasan itu. Memalukan. Sangat memalukan. Menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Tapi, ehm. Saya akan menjelaskannya, dengan hati-hati — dan takkan ada pengulangan karena hidup saya bisa berada di ujung tanduk nantinya. Jadi, begini...

Pertama; ia harus menemani Feliciano ke Rabbit Beach selama _seminggu_. Seminggu yang bisa dihabiskan dengan tenang di depan TV, makan tomat dengan santai, _siesta_, bermalas-malasan di kamar, harus digunakan untuk menemani adiknya ke pantai ini.

Kedua; ia ditabrak oleh seseorang dan tomat-tomatnya berhamburan ke mana-mana, bahkan ada yang penyok! Walaupun sebenarnya itu salahnya karena tak menutup tas yang berisi tomat itu, tapi tetap saja!

Ketiga; yang paling sial, paling brengsek, dan yang paling mengesalkan baginya. Ia, Lovino Vargas, dikira perempuan, oleh orang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal. Sungguh, demi tomat-tomat yang tak berdosa itu, bagaimana ia bisa dikira perempuan? Feliciano saja, yang tampangnya begitu, tak pernah dikira perempuan.

_Bastard._ Idiot. Brengsek. Sialan.

Sekarang, ia berada di dalam suatu _bungalow_ yang dipesan oleh si penabrak dan saudaranya itu. _Bungalow_ itu terlihat sedang — tidak besar maupun kecil — dari luar. Keadaan _bungalow_ itu menunjukkan bahwa tempat itu dirawat cukup baik agar nyaman bagi para pelancong di Rabbit Beach. Dan sepertinya, pepatah '_don't judge a book by its cover_' sangat pas bagi bungalow ini. Tempat itu ternyata cukup luas, tak sebanding dengan penampilan luarnya. Dindingnya yang bercat cream, terlihat baik dan tak terkelupas — mungkin dicat ulang? — dan lantai kayu yang berwarna cokelat _hazelnut_.

Apalagi sofa yang sedang diduduki Lovino ini terasa empuk, dan kipas yang terpasang di langit-langit dinyalakan dengan kecepatan pas, sehingga menghasilkan angin sepoi-sepoi. Ah, pastinya biaya sewa _bungalow_ ini jauh dari kata murah, jika ruang tamunya sudah sebagus ini.

Pemuda itu, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, ia memperkenalkan namanya begitu. Dan pemuda yang dipanggilnya _hermano _adalah Alfonso Fernando Carriedo, kakak Antonio. Mereka berasal dari Spanyol dan ke Rabbit Beach dalam rangka liburan musim panas.

Berterima kasihlah pada Feliciano Vargas, yang dengan ramahnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan kakaknya — yang langsung cemberut saat adiknya mengatakan namanya.

Dan Lovino tak memperdulikan lagi percakapan antara adiknya dan Carriedo bersaudara itu. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai ia mendengar kata-kata Alfonso.

"...menginap bersama-sama!"

Mata _hazel_ Lovino membulat seketika. _The fuck_?! Tinggal dalam penginapan, bersama Carriedo _bastard_ bersaudara itu?!

"Vee~ kalau aku sih, boleh-boleh saja! Tapi _fratello_ — " "Non!"

Pemuda Italia itu memotong dengan cepat perkataan adiknya. Tidak sudi dirinya harus tinggal bersama mereka! Tidak sudi!

"Tapi, Lovi! Bukankah itu ide yang bagus, _s__í_?" kata Antonio riang. Mata _emerald_-nya berkilat-kilat senang.

Tunggu. Apa katanya tadi? Lovi? _Lovi_?!

"Lovino untukmu, _bastard_!" seru Lovino jengkel. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kayu dari ruangan itu, mengekspresikan kejengkelannya. "Dan untuk apa kami harus _menginap_ di sini, bersama_mu_?"

"Vee~ _fratello_! Semua penginapan sudah penuh, dan Antonio _fratello_ mengajak kita supaya menginap di sini bersama-sama! Jadi nanti biaya sewanya kita bagi dua vee~" kata Feliciano, membuat Lovino melotot ke arah adiknya saat mendengar perkataan itu.

"Apa maksudmu semua_nya _sudah penuh?! Aku tidak percaya, jangan bilang aku bisa ditipu oleh kalian berdua, terutama _kau_," balas Lovino sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa 'kau' yang dimaksudnya adalah Antonio, "setelah kau merusak tomat-tomatku!"

Setelah itu, pemuda Italia bermata _hazel_ itu berdiri. "Aku takkan percaya sebelum melihatnya sendiri!" Dan kemudian ia berlari ke luar, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Feliciano, seruan Antonio, dan gelengan kepala Alfonso.

.

.

Sial, sial, sial!

Lovino Vargas menggerutu kesal. Ia sudah mengecek ke Hotel O'scià, Hotel Paladini di Francia, dan hotel-hotel di dekat Rabbit Beach — dan hasilnya, sesuai dengan perkataan Antonio, sudah penuh. _Semuanya_, tak ada yang tersisa.

Dan rupanya jarak antara _bungalow_ dengan pantai cukup dekat, dibanding dengan jarak Hotel O'scià dengan pantai (yang notabene merupakan hotel terdekat dengan Rabbit Beach). Yah setidaknya ia bersyukur —

Tidak, tidak. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyetujui pikirannya sama sekali. Selama masih ada Antonio Carriedo di sana, ia takkan bersyukur, dan hal itu tidak bisa dibantah.

Dan akhirnya, ketika matahari makin meninggi hingga hampir mencapai puncak kepalanya, Lovino kembali ke _bungalow_, dan dia mengakui — dengan berat hati — bahwa perkataan Antonio itu benar, dan disambut dengan cengiran dari pemuda _emerald_ itu.

Sial, sial, sial! Sepertinya seminggu di Rabbit Beach akan menjadi seperti setahun bagi Lovino, jika kondisinya tetap begini. Dalam hati, pemuda Italia itu menyesal karena menuruti kemauan adiknya. Seandainya saja ia tetap berkeras pada keinginannya, ia pasti sekarang berada di rumah. Sedang _siesta_, ataupun makan tomat di kamarnya dengan tenang. Takkan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda Spanyol sialan yang telah merusak tomat-tomatnya, yang memiliki nama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu.

Bicara soal tomat, ia belum meminta ganti rugi tomat-tomatnya yang rusak pada si _spaniard_ itu!

"Heh, brengsek! Mana tomat ganti rugiku, hah?! Jangan kira aku akan melupakan hal itu!"

Antonio menatap Lovino dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Ah, tentu saja! Tomat-tomatnya ada di kulkas. Lalu, mengingat kita menginap di sini bersama, kau boleh meletakkan tomat-tomatmu di dalam kulkas juga!" katanya dengan intonasi riang, yang membuat Lovino seketika cemberut.

Sungguh, kalimat 'kita menginap di sini bersama' terasa sangat aneh dan menjengkelkan pada saat yang sama. Apalagi kalimat itu terucap dari pemuda Spanyol itu. Dan, jangan lupa bagaimana pancaran matanya saat mengatakan itu. Sangat sulit ditebak. Di sisi lain terlihat senang, riang, gembira namun di sisi lain terlihat melembut, penuh kasih sayang, dan ci —

_Mio Dio_ [2], sepertinya otaknya sedang mengalami kerusakan. Mungkin dia kekurangan asupan tomat sampai pikirannya ngelatur begitu? Lovino mengacak rambutnya, kesal. Kemudian ia berjalan, mencari letak kulkas di _bungalow_ itu. Beberapa tomat dan _siesta_ mungkin bisa menormalkan pikirannya.

Tak sampai semenit, pemuda itu sudah menemukan letak kulkas, lalu membuka pintu benda itu, mengambil beberapa tomat, dan menutupnya kembali.

Tomat, sudah ada di tangannya. Akan ia habiskan di kamar nanti, setelah itu _siesta_. Dan kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya.

Di mana kamarku?

Sial. Kamar di _bungalow_ ini hanya dua, yang berarti satu untuk Carriedo itu dan sisanya untuk dirinya dan adiknya. Sial, sial, _sial_.

Ah, tapi peduli amat. Kamar pertama yang ia dapat, akan ia klaim menjadi kamarnya nanti.

Lovino berjalan pelan, seolah menghitung langkah kakinya lalu matanya menangkap siluet pintu kayu di sebelah kirinya. Pintu itu nampak tak memiliki cacat, terlihat baru. Warna cokelat _hazelnut_ dari pintu itu tampak menyatu dengan lantai kayu _bungalow_ itu. Pasti ini adalah pintu kamar tidur.

Pemuda itu kemudian meraih gagang pintunya, kemudian menariknya turun. Pintu itu kemudian ia dorong masuk, dan matanya membulat seketika saat melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat di depan matanya.

Berdiri di depan matanya, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, _shirtless_. Demi apa, **SHIRTLESS** (di-_bold_ dan di-_capslock_, tanpa perlu di-_italic_ sesuai dengan permintaan Lovino sendiri). Untungnya, posisi pemuda Spanyol itu membelakangi pintu sehingga ia tak melihat pemuda Italia yang berdiri mematung melihatnya dari belakang.

_Mio Dio, Mio Dio, Mio Dio_.

Lovino sendiri tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri mematung di depan kamar, melihat Antonio yang _shirtless_ itu. Sepertinya ia mengalami kondisi di mana seluruh anggota geraknya tak bisa digerakkan, ia mematung begitu saja. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Bukankah ia seharusnya sudah biasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu? Ia sudah biasa melihat pemuda-pemuda di Italia _shirtless_, hanya _boxer_ saja yang membalut tubuh mereka, bahkan para gadis yang hanya memakai _bikini_. Ia _seharusnya_ sudah terbiasa. Tapi kenapa, ia malah mematung saat melihat Antonio yang _shirtless_ — dan bahkan hanya punggungnya saja yang bisa ia lihat?

Dan kemudian Antonio berbalik. _Emerald_ bertemu _hazel_ — yang sekarang membulat. Ya ampun, Lovino ketahuan.

"Lo — lovi?"

Mendadak, Lovino merasa anggota geraknya seperti tersengat dan kemudian ia bisa kembali menggerakkan kakinya.

"Antonio bodoh! Pakai bajumu, brengsek!" Dan kemudian, pemuda Italia itu berlari meninggalkan kamar yang terbuka itu — dan Antonio yang kebingungan — dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Pemuda itu baru berhenti ketika ia melihat pintu kayu yang mirip dengan pintu kamar pertama tadi. Dengan cepat ia menarik turun gagang pintunya, mendorong pintu itu, dan menutupnya menggunakan punggungnya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras.

_Mio Dio_.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna senada dengan matanya itu merasa jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Dan wajahnya juga mungkin masih memerah, yang mungkin saja warnanya sekarang menyaingi warna merah tomat-tomatnya.

Ia. Melihat. Antonio. _Shirtless_.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi ia sempat melihat Antonio memiliki _six-pack_...

Lovino menggelengkan kepalanya. _Mio Dio_, pikirannya sekarang sedang ngelantur, _error_. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk di kamar itu. _Siesta_ mungkin bisa menormalkan pikirannya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Feliciano di mana? Ia tak melihat adiknya sedari tadi. Mungkin keasyikan memasak pasta, atau ia di luar — menjemur dirinya. Atau sedang mengatur barang bawaan, ya? Atau —

Lovino tak sempat menyelesaikan pikirannya. Kantuk menjemputnya lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.


End file.
